


A Lesson in Pink

by Foxberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, College AU, Deepthroating, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean waits until the dead of night to practise something new, but finds himself in an awkward situation when Marco walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theisles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theisles/gifts).



> This is based on a headcanon jam with [Dylo](http://mjolklizardart.tumblr.com/) on Twitter. After she mentioned she'd draw it if I wrote it, I couldn't resist and took it a few steps further. So here we are.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this, that curiosity had gotten the better of him. To be safe, he had waited until everyone in the dorm had gone to sleep. The last thing he wanted was someone hearing him or wanting something from him. 2am seemed safe enough.

Dressed in only his boxers, Jean sat cross legged on the middle of his bed in the middle of his shoebox of a room. His breath shook as he exhaled, eyes pouring over the long pink dildo in his hand. His fingers clutched around it, tight enough for the firm silicone to give just a little beneath his fingers. It looked just that much bigger in the dim light cast from his bedside table. It didn’t make him any more calm when he took another deep breath in through his nostrils.

Angling it up towards his face, he couldn’t keep his eyes from staring at how bright the shade of pink was. He would have to try it on his tongue first. Jean gulped at the thought and pressed his lips together. He could smell the dildo as he brought it closer to his face, brand new and clean, ready for Jean to experiment with. The idea still made his heart race and it didn’t seem that it would slow very soon.

The first taste was awkward, his tongue licking the tip hesitantly. He gulped again and wished away the dry mouth seeming to creep up on him. Another lick felt better this time. In the next one he lingered his lips on the tip, sucking gently as he tried to delay the inevitable, because no doubt he would find it hard again.

His lips opened slowly for the pink dildo. Jean slipped it inside even slower and moved his head back and forward as if he was performing a real blowjob. He moved his lips, played with it in his mouth, and worked it further and further in, hoping he would be able to really do it this time. Just a little bit further.

Suddenly the door opened with a creak, the hallway light shone through onto Jean’s face. He stared horrified, caught with the dildo awkwardly poking out of his mouth.

The voice rang through, soft and uncertain. “Hey Jean, could you give me a hand with my ---” Marco’s jaw dropped when his eyes caught the image of Jean, staring bewildered back at him. He was a deer in headlights with a pink dildo shoved into his mouth and drool dribbling down his chin. Garbled cries answered Marco’s question and Jean choked, quickly spitting it out into his hands and tucking it underneath his thigh.

Once his mouth was clear, Jean cried as loud as he could without waking anyone. “It’s not mine!” The control of his breathing had gone and his heart accelerated as Marco calmly and quietly closed the door behind him. Jean cringed and screamed inside, hoping Marco didn’t think too much of what he said, or the idea of him using someone else’s dildo in his mouth.

His hopes weren’t met. “So you mean to tell me that _thing_ under your leg isn’t yours?” Marco’s eyebrow rose as he approached and perched himself on the edge of Jean’s bed, appearing cosy in his pyjamas. It wasn’t exactly how Jean had ever imagined this going. It wasn’t the first time Marco had been in his room, but he had hoped the first time he and Marco were on a bed together, it wouldn’t be like this.

Jean gulped and shook his head. While he didn’t suspect Marco to believe the lie, he didn’t want to start thinking about exactly what Marco was going through his mind. Either way it couldn’t be good. He avoided Marco’s eyes when he sputtered, “I was just curious.”

When silence followed, Jean peered up to see a weird expression on Marco’s face that he couldn’t place. He watched as Marco’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Neither of them seemed to have anything to say. Seconds stretched into minutes. Someone in the room next door mumbled loudly in their sleep and jolted them both.

“Who does it belong to?” Marco finally asked, breaking the silence and shrugging his shoulders up. Their eyes caught each other’s, and they found themselves uncomfortable, but unable to look away.

Staring at Marco’s lips, Jean parted his with an exhale. “What?” His eyebrows rose of their own accord before he quickly looked away, only to find his gaze returning to Marco’s eyes within moments. He didn't want to look anywhere else.

Marco’s laughter was warm, the kind of chuckle he made whenever he had caught Jean in an obvious lie, where he knew better. Yet there was no mocking in his voice now. “Whose is it?” Jean stuttered, not knowing how he would get out of this one. Marco watched him carefully, biting his lip slowly in a way that made Jean want to be bitten too.

A series of sounds followed from Marco. Each new one didn’t quite form into words - - until he took a deep breath and said quickly, “I could help you.”

Taken aback, Jean edged backwards on the bed, gripping the sheets with his fists. He wasn’t sure what Marco meant and he doubted it was what he was hoping for. As he moved, the pink dildo resurfaced and seemed to roll forward with Jean’s awkward movements away. There was no hiding it now.

“I was just…” Jean wondered whether it was worth lying at this point, whether the lie was better than the truth. His friend was still sitting with him now, after seeing him with a dildo in his mouth, and offering help of all things. It surely couldn’t get any worse than this. “I was just practising… uh… oh god.” Jean cringed and closed his eyes, leaving one partially open to peek at Marco’s response. The word tumbled out of him and embarrassment seared his cheeks. “Deepthroating.”

Marco’s face didn’t change. Instead he nodded as if understanding and a mixture of relief and further dread ran through Jean. He wasn’t overly surprised, but he wasn’t all that concerned either. Perhaps this was something Marco already expected from Jean. He didn’t know what to make of that. “Okay,” Marco began, sending Jean’s heart up into his throat, probably ruining any chance at deepthroating practice. Another surge of dread hit Jean’s stomach when Marco reached out and wrapped a hand around the dildo. Marco’s hand was on his dildo. Jean might have fainted there and then, if it weren’t for how keenly interested he was in what Marco had to say. “Well, you are… uh... doing it wrong.”

Jean blinked hard. He tilted his head and replayed those words in his head again. All it did was leave his mouth dry. Licking his lips didn’t help much either.

“Here.” Marco picked the dildo up, examining it closely until Jean suspected his face was as pink as the dildo. “Let me show you.” Before Jean could gawk and gasp, Marco opened his mouth and slid the dildo in his mouth, not even wiping it clean before he loosened his jaw and took most of it in.

Jean’s fingernails scraped into the sheets. He was half convinced he had choked and passed out on the dildo and was lying in his bed asleep. Marco couldn’t really be sitting in front of him doing this. All Jean managed to say was a series of muffled whines as Marco moved his head to show Jean how far it went in.

Saliva began to drip down the dildo in Marco’s mouth and he started speaking muffled words of encouragement. His free hand gestured towards the movement before pointing at parts of his face and checking for Jean’s understanding. Jean, however, could only manage to stare at Marco’s neck, both terrified and turned on, unsure whether this was a dream or a nightmare yet.

Jean’s attention jolted back to Marco’s face when silence suddenly filled the room. Both of them were now realising that Jean’s breathing had slowed and he had an erection. Stunned, Marco stared at Jean, his jaw slacking and the pink dildo sliding from Marco’s mouth with an extra push from his surprised sputtering.

“S-sorry.” Jean stammered and thrust his hands into his lap to cover himself, hoping Marco hadn’t seen too much. He forced his eyes shut and with his shoulders hunched up, he blurted out, “I-I-I like you. And you d-doing that--” Jean’s voice cracked. It always seemed to have fantastic timing. “Is hot?” He shut his eyes as the regret swarmed over him. This was not how he planned his night going.

“Oh.” Marco was just as silent, but Jean couldn’t read his face. His cheeks, however, seemed redder than before. He picked up the fallen dildo and fiddled with it in his hands, unable to look up at Jean. “I think the dildo might be a little hard for you.” His chest rose and fell quickly as he moved further onto the bed and closer to Jean.

It was a long, drawn-out silence between them, full of awkward meetings of their eyes and slow heaving breathing, before Marco spoke again. “You might have better luck with the real thing,” he offered and deliberately placed the dildo aside. It wasn’t until Marco’s hand began stroking up his thigh that Jean understood what Marco meant and gave a shocked but enthusiastic nod.

Marco shuffled closer and gestured vaguely at Jean’s boxers. “Well, those should come off.” With nervous shaking, Jean turned to slide them off, struggling to look even remotely comfortable or cool while he did so. If he could manage to not embarrass himself further, Jean would be forever grateful.

His hands rested protectively over his crotch when he settled on the bed, speechless as the realisation that he was stark naked in front of Marco hit him. His cock twitched between his hands and his lips pressed together. He quietly waited for Marco to say something but Marco simply crawled towards him, shooing him backwards on the bed towards the pillows.

Jean stuttered, “Uhh… Marco?” His back pressed against the cold of the wooden bedframe. A shudder ran through him and Jean couldn’t be sure if that was the excitement or the cold. It settled when Marco’s hands settled on his with a reassuring touch. “I-I’m not…”

Marco’s face softened and he smiled, leaning down and looking up into Jean’s eyes. “I don’t have to do anything you don’t want me to…” He settled back to sit over Jean’s legs and drew his hands up to his thighs. Marco’s lips parted as his head tilted and his eyebrows furrowed with concern. His bottom lip quivered, drawing Jean’s keen attention.

Jean nervously played with his tongue, running it across his teeth, still able to taste the dildo as if it was still there. The thought of him caught with it shoved into his mouth made him cringe, but it had brought him Marco, who had backed him up against the bed’s headboard and now straddled his legs, offering to blow him. He pressed himself lightly against his hands at the thought, hoping Marco wouldn’t notice. “You don’t have to… if _you_ don’t want to…” He caught Marco’s eyes, searching for Marco’s thoughts on the matter and hoping he could see them. Self-consciously drawing up his shoulders, he shook his head and glanced aside at the lamp. “I’m not worth… this.”

Marco clicked his tongue and laughed a little, a soft breath of a laugh that Jean almost mistook for a scoff. He watched as Marco’s teeth dug into his bottom lip and he looked around them both, eyeing the wall and the door before turning back. “And if I do?”

Jean’s brain seemed to shut down, internal screaming ringing in his ears. He could almost feel the steam from his frying brain leaving out through them. “You do?” he questioned, trying to process the words by speaking them. Marco’s hands reached out, keeping Jean’s eyes locked on his, and slowly moved Jean’s hands away from his crotch. Jean surrendered, bewitched by the gleam in Marco’s eye, and sat frozen in place like moving might shatter the dream. His body was weak to him, arms falling to the side where Marco dropped them.

A warm flush came over him and he felt pleasantly pinned in place with Marco sitting atop his legs, even if he was now completely exposed. Jean tried to see the look on Marco’s face when he could finally see all of Jean. It was both embarrassing and thrilling to find himself completely naked beneath Marco, who apparently wanted this as much as he did.

Maneuvering Jean’s legs apart and sliding down onto his stomach between them, Marco rested on his elbows and hovered above Jean’s erection. He gave Jean a long, meaningful glance and stated matter-of-factly, “If you want me to.”

Jean’s heart quickened and he lost his ability to speak, suddenly finding himself wanting to hide but unable to get away. A series of unfinished sounds left his mouth. Marco squinted at him like it would make whatever Jean was trying to say clearer. It didn’t. “But y-you don’t -- um…” He covered his face with a hand. “Look, I don’t want you to do this just because I… because I’m…” Nervous laughter tickled his throat.

“Jean,” Marco called out with a soft, firm tone that Jean had heard for years. The kind that told him he needed to listen because Marco had something to say. Somehow it always seemed to ground him when he heard Marco say his name.

When Jean was calm enough to look at Marco’s face again, he was greeted with a “Hi. ” The expression on his face was sincere and as honest as he always was. “I said I’d show you, didn’t I?” Jean began to form a counter argument but Marco sprung himself up to plant a quick kiss upon his lips. He lingered before Jean’s stunned face, apparently waiting for him to respond, but Jean simply leaned forward to taste Marco’s lips again.

It felt warm as he met Marco’s lips with his, both of them too dry and hesitant, but each softly exploring how far they could go. Jean peeked from under his eyelids to see Marco’s face so close to his, smiling at the freckles that adorned his cheeks. Closing his eyes again, he pushed further, moving his lips slower and savouring this moment. The whole room seemed to fade away, and all he could feel was Marco, the scent of him swimming around him as bliss calmed his mind.

Marco hummed against him and parted their kiss with a small smack, eyes still fixed on Jean’s lips as he smiled and moved away. “I like you,” he stated, sliding back down into his position, one hand brushing over Jean’s cock and gripping around it firmly. Jean jolted forward, mouth dropping open, watching intently as Marco leaned closer to his erection. “So I’m going to show you.”

Jean let out a long, embarrassing whine when Marco ran his hand up and down Jean’s length. Heat surged its way up to his face; a sudden nervous jitter had settled in every part of him. His skin tingled, sensitive and anticipating any move while his cheeks reddened and burned. Marco took his reaction as encouragement to move again with a firmer hold. “You okay?” he asked without looking up, and angled Jean’s cock towards his mouth. Marco waited for Jean to respond with an ‘uh huh’ before he ran his tongue up the underside.

Jean threw his head back, eyes shutting on their own. He grabbed roughly onto the pillows beside him. Marco’s tongue was so wet and warm against him that it licked away at Jean’s resolve each time he continued to test his tongue over Jean’s cock. He let out a loud moan when Marco wrapped his mouth over the tip, lolling his tongue underneath, and slowly bobbed his head up and down. Each movement down made him grab tighter onto the pillow and each movement up drew a sharp inhale with it.

The sound of Marco’s lips smacking together as they left Jean and the pleased humming as they worked their way up Jean’s shaft again mixed with Jean’s surprised gasping and whining through his bitten lip. Jean pondered for a moment whether this was the best wet dream he had ever had, but then no wet dream he’d ever had with Marco had felt this good.

Jean finally gained the strength to look down again when Marco stopped. He lifted himself onto all fours and gestured for Jean to sit up. He obliged, and with Marco’s encouragement, moved up onto his knees, bracing himself with his arms spread out and resting against the headboard.

He gazed up at the ceiling with a gulp, leaning back with his chin angled up like he was about to whisper a silent prayer. His fingers clawed onto the wood of the bed when Marco palmed his hands up Jean’s thigh. Looking down again, he found Marco peering up at him, the intense focussed look on Marco’s face sending a jolt through him. This was not what he had been expecting at 2am, but every fibre in him shook with the anticipation. Breath caught in his chest, Jean watched with his lips parted, ready to moan. He could feel Marco’s breath on him. It was warm, like every other part of him, and Jean only wanted more.

He felt like the light brush of Marco’s fingers underneath him before he felt the welcoming warmth of Marco’s mouth on him again. He bobbed with deliberate movements, slow and teasing, just a hint of a smile in his eyes locked on Jean’s with keen attention. Rough sounds escaped Jean’s mouth as his cheeks burned. He watched helplessly as Marco eagerly worked his cock all the way in. Jean held his breath, too afraid to move and hoping to sear this image into his brain. Marco’s hands reached around to take firm hold of Jean’s ass and he hummed his satisfaction over Jean’s length.

“P-please… Marco,” Jean begged, hesitantly reaching out to work his fingers into Marco’s hair for the first time. He gulped, unsure of his sudden gesture he was making, and after an exchange of affirmation in the form of slight nods, he took a fist of Marco’s hair. “M-marco, p-please. F-fuck.” His eyes rolled back in his head and he lost his words at the slight change in Marco’s hold on him.

When Marco finally moved, Jean gasped, taking in ragged breaths and letting himself be completely at Marco’s mercy. Jean’s hips bucked of their own accord. Marco’s fingers pressed into his ass each time he took all of Jean in again. “Ooooh god. S-someone’s going to --- h-hear me.”

“Goo’,” Marco spoke as a muffled wet sound when he gripped Jean’s ass harder and jolted his hips forward.

Jean felt himself melting and tensing and trembling as Marco’s hands encouraged Jean to buck his hips harder and faster. “Marcoo-hh!” His hands gripped tighter in Marco’s hair, encouraging his movements in time with his own. Leaning forward, hands clasped tightly to the bedhead, Jean lost himself in the moment, forgetting himself and moaning louder. “Ooooh god, oh god.”

Marco moved back to readjust himself, one hand slipping to the front of Jean’s thigh to rub and grab at it as Marco freed himself to speak. “So have you got the basics?” His voice was so warm and pleasant Jean stared in disbelief. Marco’s hands wrapped around his length and pumped him up and down. His lips teased Jean, pressing and kissing over the head, building heat up in Jean until his breaths grew more ragged.

As he felt himself about to reach that sweet place, Jean grabbed Marco’s hair. “F-fuck,” Jean cried, eyes closing of their own accord as he came with a shiver down his spine and a tingling through his legs. Trembling, he let his hand fall away from Marco’s hair.

Jean finally came down from his high to hear Marco making a series of stuttering sounds. Marco’s face was frozen in a moment of surprise, his hair dishevelled and his lips parted. Jizz ran and dripped down from his nose, his cheek, and even his eyelashes. Marco’s eyes struggled to open to look up at Jean.

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” Jean leaned forward with an outreached hand and paused, not knowing what he should wipe with what, and finding the whole scene a mixture of arousing and embarrassing. Marco simply chuckled and brushed Jean’s hand away dismissively. Licking his lips, he gestured towards a box of tissues by the nightstand. Jean obliged with wide eyes, stretching to grab the box and hand it over before setting himself down on his knees.

With a sense of confidence Jean wished for, Marco calmly grabbed a tissue and began to wipe at his face. He said nothing, content to smile at Jean’s awkward shuffling and cringing. Jean rattled off a series of stutters until he formed a full sentence. “I-I didn’t mean to-- It just kind of happened? Sorry!”

Once again Marco caught his eye and smiled that gentle smile of his. “It’s fine.” A shiver coursed its way down Jean’s spine, and all he wanted to do was hide. The best he could manage -- in an uncoordinated mess -- was bundling himself up on the bed with a pillow in his lap so he could clean himself discreetly. Though Jean suspected it didn’t hide much of anything as he tossed the tissues into the wastepaper basket. It all felt so oddly comfortable in the quiet.

Once his face was clean, Marco crawled over and asked quietly, “Are you okay?” He kept his distance, watching over every little move that Jean made like he might have gone too far. It only made the burning in Jean’s cheeks hotter. Jean only managed to blink a poor man’s attempt at morse code and shrugged his shoulders.

Sighing, Marco slipped an arm around Jean’s waist and coaxed him down to the bed. They lay side by side for brief moment before Jean blurted, “What about you?” His eyes darted to the way Marco’s arm lay across him, how his eyes watched attentively, how he seemed somehow both incredibly relaxed and pleased with himself at once. “I should…”

“This is fine. This is enough,” Marco asserted. He pressed his cheek to Jean’s shoulder, running his fingers over Jean’s side in small circles. It tickled, but Jean didn’t dare move in case he would lose the comfort of Marco’s touch for a second. Marco’s voice whispered lowly in Jean’s ear, “But… there is one little thing you could do for me.”

Feeling sleep reaching up for him from his covers, Jean sighed, realising he was too worn out to fight it. Marco was here with him and with the bliss swimming in his head, he answered honestly, “Anything.”

Jean could hear Marco’s smile before he saw it, his head turning just to be sure he wasn’t truly dreaming. His face was met by warm eyes and a small plea of five words, “Let me stay the night.” Jean couldn’t imagine refusing his request now, and he was too tired to say much of anything as his tiredness took hold. Instead he shuffled himself closer, breathing Marco’s scent in deeply, and fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/133786769907/a-lesson-in-pink-nsfw).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
